


You Always Come Back...

by nashcreates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Malec Engaged, Malec Fluff, Malec Wedding Planning, Memories, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Parabatai Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: A one-shot in which Alec relentlessly searches for a way to get Magnus back and the only way to do that is to release an energy so positively great, that it would only bring back the good locked in Edom and diminish the bad.(AKA a Malec and parabatai feels fic because I’m an emotional wreck about tonight's finale. I am ready but then I am not. By the Angel, am I gonna miss this show and the cast, but I am thankful that the #ShadowFam is still alive! #JusticeForShadowhunters #Season4ForShadowhunters)





	You Always Come Back...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already crying about the finale, have been for the past week, so I decided to write something to just have something positive come out of my world wind of emotions. That Malec proposal got me, like by the angel, that was everything I needed and more. And can we just take a moment to appreciate Matt's acting in that scene!! My word, I swear, Matt Daddario could breathe and I'm running to the heels crying. 
> 
> Any who, any of you that are familiar with my work know I've only written Jalec. BUT, we know that MALEC is the best CANON relationship and I am proud Malec trash, so Malec fans, let me know in the comments if I've done them justice!!
> 
> xoxo  
> nashcreates

_ “It’s only Edom, you always come back!” _

 

Alec awoke with a startle, sheets suffocating his body that he woke up drenched in sweat. He panted in the empty, dark room. One that was fading of his lover’s scent. Alec didn’t like it. HE didn’t like coming home to the same apartment that hadn’t been redesigned in over 2 weeks, or that the hair gel Magnus had bought a week before his descent into Edom was still ¾ full, he also didn’t like the fact that he hadn’t had to deglitter himself before he went to bed. No, Alec hated all of that.

 

But most of all, Alec missed being called by his full name the most. Magnus was the only one who could call him “Alexander,” and now without that, Alec felt incomplete with a gaping void in his heart.

 

As his heart rate slowed, the young Shadowhunter twirled his ring around his finger. He was supposed to be getting married, not figuring out how to get his runaway groom back. Magnus always came back, and Alec always fought for him. He had no intention of stopping now, but this, this was so much harder than all the other times before. 

 

However, Alec never gave up hope. He would find Magnus even if it took him to his dying breath to do so, and he would die a Lightwood-Bane. No questions asked. He would be taking Magnus’ name with him into the afterlife, and love him from where ever he ended up. 

 

“This isn’t the end,” he chanted getting out of bed.

 

The moon was still out, shining its light through the apartment, but Alec was wide awake, and wanted to continue his search. So far, he had come up empty handed, but his determination would find him an answer. 

 

The brunette padded his way to Magnus’ lair, passing the living room in the process. Snores? Who was in his home? Who was invading he and Magnus’ sacred place?   
  
Alec unearthed his bow and arrow and then walked to the couch, his fine toned hearing leading him to the source of the noise. His training made him undetectable by the intruder and he snuck up on the person. He had his bow at the ready when a sliver of moonlight flashed on a feature that was only associated with one person: Jace. 

 

No wonder Alec felt so content when he heard the snores, the bond was giving him confort from close proximity, but his grief didn’t allow him to register that it was his parabatai in his home. Jace didn’t look comfortable on the couch in the slightest, but he did look content. Alec took a moment to appreciate how well Jace’s golden hair looked in the moonlight, and then gently shook him awake.

 

“Jace.”

 

“Yes,” Jace responded immediately alter and sitting up.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I’ve been here every night,” the blond replied nonchalantly.

 

“But why?”

 

“You can fool other people, Alec, but we’re parabatai. You can’t run away from your own emotions, and I can’t not be here for you when I feel them.” Alec looked grim and gave him a sad smile. Jace pulled him into a hug and patted his hair. “We’ll find him, I promise.”

 

“D-do you parabatai promise?” Alec asked choking on his own sobs into Jace’s shirts.

 

When Jace said that, it reminded him of all the times they parabatai promised in the past, they probably hadn’t that since before they actually became parabatai. Yet, the two liked to say it when they were younger since they knew the path ahead of them and knew it held quite a bit of merit. Call it a pinkie promise, if you will. At least that what Simon would probably equate to it if the Daylighter were here right now from what he had told Izzy, and in turn what Izzy had told Jace and Alec about. 

 

Jace hated hearing his parabatai cry, his heart broke for and with him, but he would be Alec’s rock, and he would help get his brother-in-law back (well soon to-be brother-in-law). Magnus had long proved himself that he was capable and willing to love Alec, and Jace was forever indebted to the fashionable warlock for making his parabatai happy. Jace would gladly lay down his life for Magnus, and if that’s what it took to bring him back, then so be it. 

 

Jace pulled Alec off his shoulder and used his hands to get Alec to look at him. “I can do you one better.” As Alec continued to sniffle, Jace pulled out his stele and raised his shirt. 

 

When Alec saw what he was doing, he gasped. “No, Jace. I can’t let you do that!”

 

“Magnus makes you happy, therefore he makes me happy. I am more than willing and ready to help you in any way I can to help you get him back, and I don’t care about the stakes or how long it takes. We’ve always had each others back, especially in our darkest moments. Like you, I will not rest until you have the love of your life back!”   
  
“But, Jace, I’d never ask of you something this risky.”

 

“You didn’t. I’m doing it own my cognisant.”

 

“Jace, I-”

 

“I’m not asking your permission, Alec. I want to.”   
  
Alec sighed knowing he lost the battle, but was secretly overjoyed that Jace was willing to make such a huge effort to help him get Magnus back. 

 

“If anyone deserves a happy ending, Alec,” the blond continued, “it’s you and Magnus. You are made for one another. We might be parabatai, but you two are the puzzle pieces that fit together. You can’t live without him, and I won’t allow you too.”

 

Alec’s lip began to quiver once more, ut instead of shedding tears of sorrow, he was crying tears of joy. He wrapped himself around his parabatai neck, and thanked him. 

 

“No need for thanks. You did everything you could to help get Clary back, and now it’s my turn.” Jace took a breathe, preparing himself for the burning sensation. HE began tracing the permanent, black mark on his skin, and chanted his oath. “I, Jace Herondale, swear that I will do everything in my power to help bring Magnus Bane back from Edom, and reunite him with the love of his life, Alexander Lightwood. I make this oath in front of myself, Alec, and the Angel. If I fail to fulfill this oath, may the Angel punish me as he see fit. So as it has been said, let it be done.” With words spoken, Jace’s fate was sealed.  

 

The parabatai watched as the oath runed burned its power into Jace’s torso, underneath their parabatai rune. 

 

“Now,” Jace said chipper, and clapping a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “let’s go get your man back.”

 

…..

 

It took four days, but they did it. They found the answer. Albeit, there was warning against it, but what else was new. 

 

“We both know that he can’t ever come back home,” Maryse argued sympathetically. “The rift would reopen and all of Edom would come back with him.”

“I have found a way, thus I am going to get him back,” Alec whispered sternly to his mother. “Whether you like or not, this is happening. Besides, I have a wedding to plan.”

 

“There’s no talking you out this, is there?” Maryse asked her son dejectedly. 

 

“You can either stand by me, or get out of my way.” With that, Alec turned to Jace and nodded for them to begin. 

 

As always, in the end good trumps evil, and that’s exactly what their plan was. Magnus was only able to close the rift by sacrificing himself, a good deed to dave others, and along took Edom with him. In order for his return, there would need to be a rift created out of goodness to break the borders of malice that contained Edom. From there, the positivity of the rift would only release what was good, seeing that it did not belong in Edom, nad still contain all the demons that Magnus had enclosed.  

 

Yet, the process was risky. The individual relinquishing the good would be severely drained of energy, and had to have enough good in them in order for the rift to be created and bring Magnuse back. 

 

What better to create the positive rift that that of the purest bond blessed by the Angel himself? Individually, the were strong, but together, they were unstoppable. Yes, it was already difficult, but to be connected would be even more challenging since they could feel one another’s energy being drained, yet that was a risk they were willing to take. For Magnus. It was all for Magnus.

 

In order for the boys to create the rift, they had to think of the best moments in their lives, and up until their significant others showed up in their lives, all of the memories involved one another. They just had to stay focused on the bond and not lose consciousness, once the rift opened, beams of good would scavenge every part of Edom to find good in it as well, and that’s where most of their energy would be drained. It would be difficult bring someone out of Edom, but not impossible. The two needed laser focus solely on Magnus, and they would have him back. 

 

“Ready?” Alec asked.

 

“Ready.” 

 

The two walked into one of the training rooms and locked it with a rune. They needed everything as still as possible and no outside distractions. They stripped themselves of their shirts, and latched hands together, looking one another in the eyes.

 

“You know, there’s still time to not go through with this,” Alec whispered.

 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, it’s just that-”

 

“Alec, listen to me, and listen to me good,” Jace demanded firmly, “there is no way in my mind that I am letting you do this alone. I made an oath for a reason, and I intend to see it through, even if it kills me! I want to do this.”

 

Alec nodded and was touched by Jace’s commitment. “Thank you. Without you, without the both of you, my world wouldn’t be complete. Thank you for making it whole again.”   
  
“You are my world, too, parabatai. Always and forever.”

 

They closed their eyes and began the process. 

 

“Only happy thoughts,” Alec reminded. 

 

“With you by my side, those are the only things that come to mind.”

 

…..

 

_ Jonathan had never sent an Institute with such grand windows. They were beautiful, cascading multi colored shadows on the office carpet as the sun shined. The man, Mr. Lightwood, had been his father’s parabatai and came to get him this morning after he was cleared by the infirmary to leave. The Alicante nurses wanted to ensure the 10 year old didn’t have any lung damage from the fire. The efforts to save his father were futile, and with his last remaining next of kin now deceased, Jonathan was sent to live with his father’s parabatai, well ex-parabatai. Jonathan couldn’t recall a time other than one occasion where Michael had told him of Robert. Jace had been 5, maybe six, and his chubby fingers were being mischievous as usual and find an old photo album in the bottom draw of his father’s  desk draw. There was an old picture of his father in his early teenage years shining the brightest smile he had ever seen. His arm was draped over a boy, about his same age as him, with brown hair and soft hazel eyes. The boy, who his father later described as his best friend, his parabatai, was smiling at his father. Probably laughing at a joke that Michael had told since his face was scrunched in a laugh that screamed his sides were hurting but he didn’t care.  _

 

_ The door opened, and Jonathan took himself out of his memory. Robert tentatively approached him, and a young boy, slightly older than him walked behind Robert. _

 

_ “Jonathan, this is my son, Alec. He’s only a year older than you, and wanted to show you around. Is that alright with you?” _

 

_ Alec smiled at him, and Jonathan swore that his hazel eyes were more enticing than the colors the window created, and his smiled was brighter than the sunniest day in New York.  _

 

_ For the first time since the fire, Jonathan smiled.  _

 

…..

 

_ Alec was concentrating meticulously on training. He had his combat test scheduled with Hodge for the next day, and he just couldn’t get a good enough aim to shoot his arrows. Alec was highly skilled with a bow and arrow, but not skilled enough to please Hodge, and more importantly his parents. He had missed two shots that morning as he practiced in front of his parents. His father towered over him, and Alec knew a lecture was coming.  _

 

_ “How do you expect to be a leader, become the Head of this Institute, or any other for that matter, if you cannot pass your combat exam?” Alec knew better than to talk about. “You better pass, no son of mine is a failure,” Robert chatized one last time and turned on his heels to walk away. _

 

_ Alec looked down at the floor, feeling disgusted in his own skin with himself. What he didn’t know was that Jace was only earshot away and heard every bit of Robert’s venom spewing, that’s why he was startled when he heard a voice pipe up while he trained in the early hours of the morning. _

 

_ “You know, he’s wrong about.” _

 

_ Alec, turned around, not expecting anyone else to be up at this hour. “What are you doing up?” _

 

_ “Showing moral support for my parabatai< of course.” _

 

_ “Jace, we aren’t parabatai, not yet at least.” _

 

_ “But we will be! You and I both know that we’d be the best parabatai the Shadow World has ever seen.” _

 

_ “Not if I can’t pass my combat test,” Alec blamed looking down at the ground. _

 

_ “Hey, don’t do that.” Jace walked over and tried to hug Alec, but the older boy pulled away. “Alec, you are the best soldier there is. You’re dedicated, tactile, swift, by the Angel, you’re the whole package deal. Don’t let someone try and tear you down, especially someone whose opinion doesn’t matter.” _

 

_ “But he’s my father, Jace.” _

 

_ “So what? If a father can’t support his children, then he is no father at all! You taught me that, remember?” _

 

_ “Yes,” Alec said with a half-smile remembering how Jace opened up about being abused by his father when had first moved in with them.  _

 

_ Jace walked over and picked up a sword. “C’mon, let’s practice.” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Jace, it’s 3 in the morning! You should be asleep,” criticized Alec like a concerned parent.

 

_ “And so should you, but you’re here training, parabatai. Where you go I, I go. When you sleep, I sleep,” the younger boy joked. _

 

_ “I’m pretty sure that last part isn’t in the oath,” Alec teased back, thankful for the ease of tension.  _

 

_ “Ah! I see you’ve been studying for the big day.” _ __  
__  
_ “Always, I want nothing more than my soul bonded with yours!” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Neither do I, Alec. Now let’s train, you have a combat test to pass tomorrow, and I parabatai promise that I will do everything in my power to ensure you do!”

 

_ “Parabatai promise?” _

 

_ “Yeah, parabatai promise.” _ __  
_  
_ __ Alec liked the sound of that, it further cemented that he could always count on Jace.

 

_ “Ok, and if I pass, I parabatai promise to go out with you and Izzy this weekend.” _

 

_ “Yes,” Jace cheered as he fit bumped the air. _

 

_ Sure enough, Alec was out with Izzy and Jace that Saturday night to watch some mundie movie, and he couldn’t be happier about it.  _

 

_ ….. _

 

_ There was a soft knock on Alec’s door as he immersed himself in his Latin studies. “Come in.” _

 

_ “Hey,” Jace exclaimed coming in, “tomorrow’s the big day!” _

 

_ “I know, but isn’t tit against tradition for parabatai to see one another the night before the ceremony.” _

 

_ “Hahaha, you got jokes, Lightwood,” Jace poked as he pushed Alec off his bed. _

 

_ The older boy climbed back into his bed and shoved the blond over so that they were sharing the space the comforter had to offer.  _

 

_ “Can you believe it?” Jace asked, breaking the silence. “It’s finally happening.” _

 

_ “I know, it’s been a long time coming, but now that it’s actually here, it seems to have gone by all so fast.” _

 

_ “Yeah… he, Alec,” the blond asked once again breaking the silence. _

 

_ “Yes, Jace?” _

 

_ “There really isn’t a rule saying that parabatai can’t see one another the night before, right?” _

 

_ “Not that I know of, but I’d gladly break it so you could stay the night.” _

 

_ “Can I?” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Of course you can,” Alec said sweetly wrapping arm around Jace and slide them down to lay on the pillows face to face. “Always and forever.”

 

_ …… _

 

The burst of energy was released and tracked it’s way to Edom. The boys were already drained but kept their focus on Magnus, they were one step closer to getting him back.

 

“Just hold on a little longer, Jace!” screamed Alec feeling him slipping.

 

“I will!” he gritted back. 

 

It was taking a lot out of them, and they began to feel the effects of it. The bond was being overexerted and they could feel every fiber of their being getting torn to shreds. 

 

“Alec, I see him!” Jace called over the pain erupting through his body and a pounding headache that screamed at him to just pass out. “A little longer!”

 

Alec nodded at Jace’s words, drowning in his own tournament, but once he caught sight of Magnus, he knew it was all worth it. 

 

“This is it!”

 

“Ahhh! Jace!”

 

“Alec!” 

 

Screams erupted from their bodies so painful it sent shock waves through the waves. The rift was opened and pulling Magnus closer and closer to their world.

 

“Almost there,” Alec encouraged, “don’t give up!”

 

A boom erupted and an explosion of light sent them flying into opposite sides of the room, colliding with the wall before gravity took over and had them on the floor. Jace was so out of it, his body couldn’t register the pain. There was a ring in his ears, and his vision was split but when he saw Alec struggling and teetering towards a shadowy figure, he pushed his desire to pass out away.

 

“Mag- Mags. Magnus!” Alec chanted crawl-walking to his lover.

 

“Alec? Alec!” The warlock ran over and caught Alec in his arms as he began to fall over. Alec, like a child in their parent’s lap, wrapped his entire body around his lover’s and didn’t dare let go. Through Alec’s sob, Magnus was able to make words like “you’re here,” and “I’ve finally got you back,” and “I love you.”

 

Jace grunted as he stood, and the noise alerted the couple and they ran over to assist him. 

 

“Alexander, how?” Magnus asked mystified. 

 

“Worry about that later. All that matters is that I finally have you back,” Alec replied still having his weight supported by Magnus, “and now we can get married.”

 

Magnus smiled and let it be, knowing he would find out in due time. Even though they (mainly he) got Jace propped up against a wall, the warlock still held a hand on the blond’s shoulder to keep him upright. “You’re right, darling. We mustn't wait another moment. We shall be wedded today!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Maybe not today,” Alec remarked, but knew he had to explain when he saw Magnus frown his brow. “How we got you back,” he huffed out of energy, “ a rift had to be created out of goodness, much like how you were able to close the rift because of a self-sacrifice. There had to be enough positivity to create and open, plus pull you out of Edom. It took a lot of energy and put a strain on the bond, so I’d like to be able to walk down the aisle instead of being carried down the aisle at my own wedding.”

 

Magnus was too taken aback by the sacrifice that Alec and Jace made that he was speechless. His eyes shined with tears and he pull both men into a hug. “Thank you, thank you both. Especially, you, Jace.”

 

“Ah, no thanks, needed. You’re my family, and I do anything for family,” Jace replied back. 

 

Magnus couldn’t help the tears that shed at Jace’s remark, and pulled him back in for his own solo hug. Once he collected himself, he responded back to Alec. “Of course, darling. We don’t need you passing out before we get to ‘I Do.’” 

 

“No, we don’t,” Alec laughed back. “After all, I need my suggene to be conscious as well,” Alec retorted towards Jace.

 

The blond gave an airy laugh. “Again?”

 

Alec also laughed too, and smiled as he clung to his fiance. “Again. Yeah.”

 

“Alec, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Also, this isn't edited. I literally wrote this in a hour. I just really wanted to do post something before the finale and life has been hectic, so last minute was the only time I could write, so please excuse any mistakes, thank you.
> 
> Leave comments and/or kudos, please )(hint, hint ;) ) I love talking with you guys!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 5/6:  
> How we holding up after that finale? I’m falling apart!! Emotionally numb. I don’t even think an iratze can heal this, but at least I still got my ShadowFam! Let’s talk about that emotional, epic 2.5hr rollercoaster! They. Did. That!!! ‘Nough said :) <3


End file.
